Spellbound
by Gigicerisier
Summary: Another SasoSaku random smutty fanfic for SasoSaku lovers.


Sadly I don't own Naruto. If I do, Sasori will force Sakura to have some raunchy sexual acts with him for 24/7...

This fanfic will include Dark Dark possessive, demented and insanely talkative OOC Sadsori.. I felt like writing this kinda dark fanfic after watching Dark Knight..yeah that film pawns. *smirks*

No Sasori in the fanfic is not exactly like Joker.. I don't think..

The fic was spawn from my anger after seeing some annoying Sasori-related coupling fanfics.. (I don't wanna even think about it.. it's still infriating me for butchering Sasori's character. I just can't see the point why these authors even need to use Sasori for these stories?.. Why doesn't he or she write normal fic instead of Naruto fanfic? I really hate these kinda fanfics.. *growls*)

The song I used for this fanfic is I Put A Spell On You by Marylin Manson (I picked this lyric amongs many versions cos I found this one was most suitable for Sadsori.)

I didn't beta-read it cos the quantity does matter more than the quantity when talking about SasoSaku fanfics.

This fanfic is only dedicated to SasoSaku lovers and of course my dear DA friends as well as Here, . *wide grin*

*

*

Spellbound-SasoSaku

*

"Don't you think it's really ironic that you, the best, heroic medic nin among all nations has been having an affair with a notorious, heartless mass-murderer? "

Sasori groped one of her breasts with a wicked smile while savoring another delicate, rounded mount.

" This isn't an affair.. you are just violating me! "

Sakura tried to push the missing nin away from her heated body.. but the grip he held her was too strong.. too strong to even budge.

" Are you sure? To me, you seem enjoying every touch I'm giving you.. "

He teased one of her pink nipples with his warm tongue while moving his hand to roll her laced knickers down from her long creamy legs.

Sakura gritted her teeth and desparately pressed her face on the soft pillow to muffle her moan...

"Why don't you just take me, Sakura? I know you want me.. your body is telling me how much you want me.. "

His pale, slender finger slowly made invisible circles on her wet hold through the lace white knickers. Her slender body jerked with this sinful touch he was making.

*

A deep heavy sound from a radio in the kitchen echoed the dark bedroom. The dark voice of the vocalist reflected her nightmare which had begun few weeks ago.

She had been in her kitchen, quietly yet pleasantly preparing her dinner.. before abruptly her vision was robbed by icy hands.. of unwelcome guest.. with a whisper of demon..

" Hello, Little Girl.. "

Slithering his deadly arms on her slender frame, he stroked her frozen cheek with malicious smile..

" Did you miss me? "

*

*

I put a spell on you

Because you're mine.

I can't stand the things that you do.

No, no, no, I ain't lyin'.

No.

I don't care if you don't want me

'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow.

Yeah, I'm yours, yours, yours.

I love you. I love you. (Repeat Three Times)

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah....

I put a spell on you.

Lord! Lord! Lord! ...

.'Cause you're mine, yeah.

I can't stand the things that you do

When you're foolin' around.

I don't care if you don't want me.

'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow.

Yeah, yours, yours, yours!

I can't stand your foolin' around.

If I can't have you,

No one will!

I love you, you, you! I love you. I love you. I love you!

I love you, you, you!

I don't care if you don't want me.

'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow.

*

*

Sasori roughly pulled her face off from the pillow by her hair and claimed her trembling, bruised lips. He firmly pressed his own cold thin lips against her lips and whispered these words from the song with a cruel, beautiful smile..

*

I put a spell on you Because you're mine...

*

"So.. dear My Sakura... tell me who shall I kill next..? How about your childhood friend?

Hm.. what was her name? Was it like- "

Sakura's emerald eyes widened in fear and within second shot him with pure hatred.

" YOu dare not touch her!! "

" but you see I'm kinda bored.. as you don't seem so effected by these killing sprees I did just for you... "

Her fierce emerald eyes were completely opened by this sickening revelation. She should have noticed and realized who the culprit of this serial murder was .. These victims had always left a trace of a purple liquid and the lethal poison could be made by only a insane puppeteer called Sasori Akasuna.

" Damn it! Just say it.... What do you really want from me?!! "

" Can't you yet see? You... All I want is you. "

" Why.. why me?? Why has it to be me?! Why can't you just leave me alone?! "

Furiously, A single droplet of tears slowly trailed down her porcelain face..

Sasori licked it off with a sardonic smile.

" Because You're special. You were created for me.. You're mine...

No one could have ever touched me except you.. cos you were special..

Therefore, you're destined to take me.. Take on my insanity.. Your soul and body are mine. "

" No, I'm not.. I'm not special.. I'm still weak.. "

Sasori sneered with a mocked laugh.

" Do you honestly believe that? Do you seriously believe you' were not special but still randomly selected as a team mate with the youngest Uchiha and a container of Kyubi not mentioning your teacher was that legendary Copy-nin Kakashi?

So tell me who else could have done better job than you did? Who do you think could ever survived like you did with three rather freaks? "

" ..... How did you- "

" Know? Well I've been researching about you.. I know everything about you..

Let see..

You haven't got any limited blood traits like other shinobis.. yet you're strong with your own ablility. You could even nearly defeated me who has been known as a genius...

Don't you consider it's special?

Haven't you ever thought it was strange that I claimed you to be my 300th puppet before we fought even though I clearly stated that I always sought of human puppet for quality not quantity after all..?

I said it because I sensed something unordinary in you... something I couldn't fathom... that intrigued me.. "

Sasori softly grasped her hair and kissed it while caressing her pale face with mock affection.

"Do you seriously think someone like me who always longs for a real eternal beauty will be interested in a girl for no reason?

His rusette eyes glinted in deep desire when he touched her soft, silky lips with his pasty finger..

" Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror? You've got smooth, porcelain flawless skin, a pale roseate hair and mesmerizing brazen, emerald eyes.. but can't you still believe you're special to be my puppet?

I'm hurt.. You're insulting my view of art.. "

Sighing rather dramatically, he caressed her frozen lips with his sinful lips.

" Now tell me how many people will I need to kill to make you realize that you're indeed my special puppet, Sakura? 100? 200 or shall I kill one nation instead? "

He licked his lips viciously. He roamed his hand on her moist body to savour the softness.

" How many more bloodshed do you need to realize that you belong to me? "

" I... I.. "

" Don't you wanna save lives of innocent ones? Just stop being stubborn and admit that you belong to me.. However, I don't mind killing more. You see.. old habit won't go away so easily when I've been killing humans for more than 20 years... but then again.. this habit doesn't seem to thrill me any more after having a feisty beautiful cat under me... "

He trailed wet kisses on her collarbone while taking off her knickers with one swift motion.

Before tasting her soaked wet hold, Sasori greedily drank the view of the natural beauty in front of him.

Even though having already been tainted couple of times by the deranged puppet master, it emanated purity as if reflecting her unbroken soul. He abruptly slipped his hot tongue to lick off all her juice and flick it to stroke her inner lips.

Sakura quickly covered her mouth to silence her moan not to let him hear the slightest of her pleasure.

" You dare not cover your mouth.. I wanna hear you moaning and screaming my name.. "

Skilfully He held her both wrists with his hand and brought above her head securely with his blasted chakra strings while keep driving her to unwanted desire with each stroke of tongue. Sasori felt his shaft was already fully loaded and needed to be released.

" Ahhhh "

He hastily grabbed her creamy legs and positioned himself to deep inside of her. Her face contorted in immense pleasure. Sakura bit her lips hard enough to draw some blood. It tickled down to stain her beautiful face. He licked the crimson liquid off from her lips and crushed his lips to share the taste of steel with her.

*

*

Her breathe laboured as Sasori pushed her thighs towards his chiselled torso to grind himself into her wet core.

*

I put a spell on you

Because you're mine.

*


End file.
